Apologize
by Makushin
Summary: Levy has never heard Gajeel say sorry for any wrong doing he's done, and that bothers her. Soon, Levy finds an odd document that leads to going on a mission with the Iron Dragon, which will either bring them closer or push them further. But when Gajeel messes up countless times, will he be able to have Levy forgive him before he can't forgive himself?
1. From Terror to Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

She had never heard him apologize.

He never apologized for anything. Be it destroying something or beating someone senseless and hanging her up on a tree.

That someone had been her that one grim day.

She remembered the evil grin on his face as he forced her to watch him break her teammates' bones, nearly cracking their necks and kicking them to the side before he approached her.

When he did, he was absolutely terrifying.

His hands were bathed in red, matching his sharp gaze as he glared down at her, licking his lips as he put a large hand at her head, picking her up with ease.

"You're a small one, aren't you?" he had mused that day, in thought as he gave her a look up and down.

"D-Don't hurt me... please!" she had begged, sobbing and letting the salty tears flow down her face. She was completely at his mercy. One balling up of his hand would most likely result in her head being cracked open.

"But the small ones are always fun to swing around!" With a maniacal laugh, he slammed her into the ground and put his hand tight around her neck, choking her slowly. "I'll make you beg for mercy, squirt."

"LEVY!" Jet had yelled out her name, pained to see one of his best friends hurt, even with all the discomfort he was in himself.

"KUROGANE!" Droy shouted, his head cocked to the side in an awkward angle after being nearly ripped right off his neck. "DON'T HURT HER!"

"Your guildmates are noisy... let's drown them out with _your_ screams, shall we?" The attacking male's red orbs shone with cruel intentions.

Shrieks were heard that day. Many of them. Shrieks of hurt, loud pleads for ceasefire, all along with malicious laughter to go along with the chaos rolling out from the scene of blood and malevolent force.

Yet, despite all that, the man who had left her to die was the same one she fell in love with.

* * *

_Aaah.. this is my first story here on Fanfiction. I hope you like it! ^^ This story will have all my crazy ideas and might be a little hard on the characters... I like giving characters tough problems- I think it makes them all the more cooler if they pull through the hardships they face.  
_

_If._

_Don't worry, none of them will die in this story... I hope. It all depends on how I bring this out, y'know~ _

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Uncovered Intel

Countless days had passed since Gajeel Redfox had joined the guild. Even though he had been around for such a long period of time, Jet and Droy were still protective over Levy whenever he neared her.

Those two always gave Gajeel hawk-like stares whenever the Iron Dragon neared Levy or just so much as brushed past her while walking. That strict look they always gave him was uncomfortable to the large male, and thank goodness they began to stop glaring at him ever since he proved his worth and protected Levy in battle.

However, that one fact alone couldn't stop them from looking out for their female companion.

Team Shadow Gear had a strong connection ever since they were younger, with Jet and Droy having die-hard crushes on the intelligent blue-haired girl the minute they laid their eyes on her. Even more so when they found out how incredibly smart she was. The only downside to that was that Levy never returned their feelings to them.

Her rejections had left them in the friend-zone, but if neither of them could be her lover, they might as well be two of her most trusted comrades.

They definitely were.

Levy could come to them with any problem, and together, the three of them would solve it and find a solution. Their relationships were healthy and as solid as Natsu's stubborn head.

Today was a different case, though. Jet and Droy had gone off on a mission without Levy, since she was assigned a job from Makarov himself. He needed someone to search through his records to find an old file before the week ended, and Levy was just the kind of person to do it. McGarden had dedicated a whole corner of the guild's dining hall to her file-shuffling.

Lucy strolled by and stopped at Levy's table, which was littered with papers. "Having any luck, Levy-chan?"

"Oh, yes." Levy looked up from reading a document. "In fact, I've already found Master's requested item." She held up a paper that was resting on the far side of the table, waving it up in the air in front of her face. "Right here."

"Want me to take it to him?" The blondie offered.

"No, I have something to show him anyways." Levy cleaned up the documents a little and put them in their designated folders, leaving them there and bringing two pieces of paper up towards Makarov's office. "Thank you for asking, Lu-chan."

Lucy watched Levy walk off, wondering why her bluenette friend seemed so solemn before trying to make use of herself and gathering the files up in her arms and following after Levy.

McGarden opened the door to Makarov's office and shut it behind her, stomping right up to the Guild Master's desk and slamming the papers down on the polished wooden surface.

"I believe you found it?" Makarov was smiling up until he saw the expression on Levy's face. She gave him a stern glare. "What's wrong?" he slowly questioned after a pause, taken aback by the female's gaze.

"Yes, Master, I found it." Levy pushed forward one of the papers she had, but picked up the other one and held it up in his face. "But why do you have a file that includes details about dragon nests and sightings we've never heard of?"

* * *

_Ohoho~ Those last lines were fun to think up._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Leaked

_I got my first review ;u;  
_

**_EmmyHippo: _**  
_"I love it so far! I wish I had more details! Please keep writing! I would like to know more! Thank you!"_

_Thank you so very much for taking time to write me a review, Emmy ^^ I'll be sure to keep writing until this story is complete!_

* * *

"Oh, _that_?" Makarov blinked once at the paper. Then twice. "Levy, that's just something I found a long time ago in Porlyusica's archive! She told me she didn't need it."

Levy shook her head, the long blue bangs framing her face swaying as she did. "It may not be a big deal to you, Master, but the Dragon Slayers in our guild might be overjoyed to see this."

"That paper is a few years old, I doubt it's accurate." Makarov Dreyar reached out to take the page but McGarden swung it out of his reach.

"Even so, shouldn't we refuel the Slayer's belief in finding their foster parents?" Levy gave Makarov a disappointed look. "Master, why didn't you tell them about this?"

"I didn't want them to go crazy and spread the word about dragons. You know Natsu is a blabbermouth, and soon enough all of Magnolia would be alerted about those huge beasts and send bounty hunters scrambling around places they shouldn't stick their noses into." Makarov reasoned.

"We could tell them not to say anything about it." Levy began to back down, holding the paper out towards Makarov.

"You really think that will work?" The Master gently took the document from Levy's grasp. "Honestly, Levy, just don't say a word about it."

There was a brief silence between the two until a certain pink-headed male's voice was heard from behind the door, along with a blondie's voice.

"Did you hear that, Luce? Igneel might be in one of those locations! I need that paper!"

"Be quiet, Natsu! They might have heard you!"

Makarov's expression switched from neutral to exasperated. "Oh, glory."

* * *

_Ehehe, sorry it was short...  
_

_Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer- promise!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Commence

_So sorry for the wait! School has started and I had to get into the rhythm._

_Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

"Don't move!" Makarov ordered, his hands enlarging and grabbing Lucy and Natsu, who had been making a dash for freedom, towards the large main hall of the guild. Levy was right at his side.

"H-Hey!" Lucy squeaked.

"Let go of me, jii-chan!" Natsu pulled one of his arms free and pounded his own fist against Makarov's. "I need to tell the others about this!"

"You will do no such thing." Makarov gave the pink-haired male a disapproving glance.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu gave him a challenging look. "Just watch me!"

Levy gasped. "Natsu, don't-"

Salamander drew in a deep breath and boomed out, "EVERYONE, JII-CHAN IS HIDING A PAPER THAT SAYS STUFF ABOUT DRAGONS!"

Everyone in the guild stopped conversing and hushed, moving their gazes and resting them on the little group.

Makarov's grip loosened and he let Natsu and Lucy go. The two of them moved away from the Master and stood to the side, near the table where Happy had been waiting for them to return to.

Wendy leaped up from her seat at a table, where she had been with Carla and Pantherlily. "Dragons?"

Gajeel lifted his head, sitting on a chair in the corner near a window. "What are you talking about dragons for?"

Levy gave Makarov an expectant glance. No way would he get out of it now, and if he did, he would still be pestered each day about what the paper said about the winged creatures. "Master, you should really tell them."

The old man let out an exasperated puff of air. "It can't be helped, I guess."

With that, Makarov took his position, standing on top of a vacant table and sweeping his gaze over the whole guild. He cleared his throat. "Levy found an old document Porlyusica has given me. Apparently, it lists some things relating to dragon sightings and such. I don't know if its information is true or not, but-"

"Where's the paper?" Gajeel interrupted, eyes glinting with curiosity now. "Gimme it."

"Rude." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gajeel. Lucy slapped her hand over Natsu's mouth and told him to hush.

Makarov gave Gajeel a look before reluctantly handing him the dragon paper, and the Iron Dragon proceeded to look over it, having trouble with a few words and making faces while he did so. His reading skill wasn't as sharp as his combat prowess.

"Alright, I'm off." Gajeel pocketed the file.

"Wait, what?" Makarov stuttered.

"I'm going to check out these places... wherever they are." Gajeel rolled his shoulders, his muscles visibly sliding underneath his skin as he did so. "So, see ya."

"You can't just leave!" Levy piped up, gazing at him, startled at his claim.

"Pff, just watch me." Gajeel began to march towards the doors.

Natsu jumped in front of him, giving him one of his glares. "You aren't going anywhere! I want to find those dragons before you do!"

"Fat chance, Salamander." Redfox quirked his mouth into a smug smirk. "I'll see those overgrown lizards first."

"U-Um... can I come?" Wendy peeped, raising her hand to try and draw attention to herself but to no avail. Natsu and Gajeel were just in a heated stare-off.

"No one's going anywhere!" Makarov tried to regain control of the situation. "Gajeel, hand over that paper right now!"

The black-haired male grumbled as he took the piece of paper from his pocket and hesitantly gave it to the guild master. He didn't want to do so at all.

"Thank you," The old man said with a hint of annoyance. "Now then, if you brats are all that interested in chasing after something that probably doesn't even exist anymore, don't let me stop you." He held up the document. "I'll make teams to scout this whole thing out."

"Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, you three can check out the north." He instructed. "Gajeel and Levy can check out the south."

"What? Why do I have to go?" Lucy whined.

"Because you can control Natsu." Makarov cleanly cut the piece of paper in half, the north and south sectioned off. He handed the north piece to Natsu and the south part to Levy. "Be careful, but don't come crying to me if you don't find anything."

Levy's hands shook. She was paired up with Gajeel. She was going to be completely alone with him. "M-Master," she stuttered. "Why am I the only one teamed up with Gajeel?"

"Levy, you're the only one who's comfortable with him." Makarov stated like it was a no-brainer. "Don't worry, you two will be just fine... I expect Gajeel to be on his best behavior anyways. No funny business." He aimed those last words at the large Dragon Slayer.

"Whatever you say, old man." Gajeel shrugged.

Levy staggered towards the door. Not only was she about to embark on a supposed wild goose chase, but she was going to do so with someone she felt so odd around.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was boring. ^^" But hey, now we're set for a whole bunch of Gajevy shenanigans!_

_Once again, thank you so much for your patience with the release of this chapter! I'll try and be quicker next time around! (I just hope school allows it)_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. The First Rest Stop

"Shorty, are you ready yet?" Gajeel impatiently tapped his boot against the ground, waiting outside of Fairy Hills. He had a black bag slung over one of his shoulders; it was obvious that he wasn't carrying much. He stood outside Levy's open room window, glaring up at it since it was on the second floor. "How long does it take to get dressed, anyways?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Levy poked her head from her curtains, shooting him an unamused glare. Gajeel couldn't see it, but she was faintly blushing. It sounded like he was here to pick her up for a date.

_Stop daydreaming, Levy!_ The bluenette backed away from the curtains and slapped her cheeks. _The sooner you get over this, the better!_

She couldn't help but brush her hair a few times over again, and check her appearance multiple times, musing on and on about how to present herself. Casual or formal? Alluring or simple?

"Pull yourself together!" Levy shook her head vigorously from side-to-side. "Gajeel doesn't care about how you look!"

_Or does he?_

"Argh!" Levy just tied her orange bandana into her hair, complimenting her matching short dress. She had on her everyday outfit. She couldn't go wrong with that.

McGarden grabbed the handle of her small suitcase while she slung a messenger bag over her shoulder. Her brown suitcase was filled with extra sets of clothes and a blanket, while her yellow messenger bag was loaded to the brim with books; in case she ever got bored. She made sure those books pertained to dragons, nonfiction or not.

When she burst through the dorm's doors, she bumped against something solid.

"Ow!" She squeaked, rubbing her nose.

"Watch it, Shrimp." Gajeel's deep tone snapped her hazel eyes up to him. He had ambled on over to the front doors, about to go get her himself.

She had bashed into Gajeel's firm chest.

"S-Sorry!" Levy stepped back, feeling her cheeks flush. She gulped down a lump in her throat. "I mean," She shook her head. "I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't rushed me!"

"Whatever." Gajeel let out a grunt and turned, setting off towards the outskirts of Magnolia. "You'll be the one to tell me where to go, alright?"

"Don't boss me around..." Levy followed him. Her answer to his order was indirect, but of course she would aid him in setting a route for their destination. That was just the kind of person she was.

* * *

The pair found themselves at the narrow path leading towards a vast range of mountains, and it had taken them the whole day and half of the night to get there. Even in the moonlight, Levy could faintly make out the shapes of the rocky landforms. The mountains were rigid and steep, rendering it nearly impossible to climb unless you had proper footing and gear.

"How can we...?" Levy tapped her chin, delving deep into thought.

"Just go for it." Gajeel started towards the base of one of the mountains, pausing to gaze up at it before reaching out to grab a hold in the rocks. He didn't get very far. After he placed his foot at a certain spot, the rock tumbled down under his weight. He stumbled back and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Levy stifled a giggle, finished with pondering the situation. "Gajeel," she strolled over to his side. "I know an easier way."

"Oh yeah?" He grumbled, embarrassed from the scene he just made back there. He wasn't fat, right? He was just... muscular. "What do you have in mind?"

The short female lifted up two fingers, her pointer and middle fingers, and they began to glow. With expert strokes, she spelled out the word "STAIRS" in the air and the shape of stairs began to be carved out into the rock. They went up to a certain point, near a large, flat ledge they could probably rest on.

"See?" Levy grinned, feeling proud of herself.

Gajeel's lips curled up slightly into a half-smile. "Not bad." He kept a firm grip on his bag while he ascended up the newly-made stairs, peering over his shoulder to check and see if Levy was keeping up.

She was doing so just fine, but by now she appeared to be beat. In fact, she covered her mouth as she let out a soft yawn.

Gajeel let out a discontented sigh. He still had plenty of stamina left to last him quite a few more hours, but Levy didn't seem to have that kind of strength.

He stepped over to the ledge the stairs lead up to.

Levy practically stumbled over to his side now, and she held back another yawn. "Mm? Don't you want to go higher to have a better look at things?" Her eyelids were drooping, and she struggled to keep them wide and open.

"I don't think I'll get very far with you like that." Gajeel snorted. "You wouldn't last another two minutes."

"But-" Levy bit her tongue. No use in arguing, since he was the one actually slowing down to get some rest.

For some reason her heart was beating faster. It had seemed like he was pulling over in concern for her, as if he was stopping to make sure she had a sufficient amount of shut-eye.

Of course this wasn't the case. He would have gladly went ahead if it wasn't for the near-straight slant of the mountainside, but he couldn't. He needed her to pave a path for him, and if she fell asleep on the job then he'd have to somehow manage to reach the top of the stairs with her, her bags, plus his bag, before the maximum time the spell reached was rang.

McGarden patted her red sandal against the rock-hard ground. How was this supposed to be comfortable?

She was too exhausted to muster enough magic power to create a bed, or even a mattress, so she resulted to pulling out her blanket from her suitcase and laying it on the ground. She used her messenger bag as a pillow, with the puffy outer layer of the bag padding her head from the firm books beneath it. It wasn't the most comfy set up, but it did the job.

Just when Levy was about to dive into sleep, she heard Gajeel rumble from behind her,

"May I sleep with you?"

* * *

_AN: Hehe, who could possibly resist the idea of Gajeel sleeping with them?  
_

_Forgive me once again for the wait, but rushed work is terrible work, yknow. c:  
_

_Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated~_


End file.
